Luke's Girlfriend
by Cassie Draulix
Summary: Meet Alicia, Luke's girlfriend-to-be. Meet Thomas, an annoyance to Alicia, blinded by his love for her. And meet Connie. OC x Luke)
1. Alicia

_**Description: Meet Alicia, Luke's girlfriend-to-be. Meet Thomas, an annoyance to Alicia, blinded by his love for her. And meet Connie.**_

Let's face it. I've always been the "Ladies Man" in the Ross family. I mean, have you seen Ravi? Anyway. I, honestly, wasn't surprised when new girl Alicia started taking a liking to me.

Okay, _maybe_ it was the other way around. But still. She was in my math class. Which is ironic, because she was the girl of my dreams, math was the reason I _woke up_ from my dreams. From the moment she stepped into the classroom, I knew we were a perfect match. No one could resist freckles like _these_. Or freckles like _hers_ either. And she dances. But I'll talk about that later. Anyway. Apparently, she was a math prodigy. I was having trouble with the math problem, so I raised my hand.

"Miss? I don't understand this problem."

I was working only because Jessie promised me extra T.V. time if I worked harder in school.

Anywho...

My teacher didn't even look up from her papers before calling some student to help me.

 _How inconsiderate!_ I thought. Then I saw who the student was.

"Hi, I'm Alicia."

I was a little nervous, actually. No. I was more than nervous. My heart would have probably jumped out of my chest.

I held out my hand tentatively. By the way, I have no idea what that word means but it seems appropriate for this situation.

"I'm...Luke."

"Hi, Luke! So, which problem don't you get?"

"Uh... the third one,"

"Ok!"

It was lunchtime. I sat at my usual table with my buds and then I saw Alicia.

"Hey, Alicia! Over here!" I called, waving her over. She turned with her lunch tray, then bounded over to our table, her midnight curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Hey, Luke! What's up?"

"Sit with us!" I said, patting the seat next to me.

"Who's this?" My best buddy, Greg, leaned and whispered to me.

"That's Alicia; she's in my math class." I whispered back to him.

"She's hot, dude,"

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly I heard Alicia's voice.

"So Luke,"

"Hm?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Oh, uh, anything but homework."

Alicia laughed an adorable laugh and looked at me.

"You're funny Luke... I mean, what do you like to do for _fun?_ "

"Oh. I dance."

"You dance? Me too! But not ballet or anything...I'm more modern."

"Me too!"

I smiled at Alicia.

"So...do you live nearby?"

"I guess. I live in that apartment with the penthouse. I'm on the 7th floor."

"Oh, nice! I live in the penthouse!"

"Cool! Can I visit later?"

"Sure!"

What was I saying? Jessie would kill me if I brought a girl into the house! Then again, she'd probably forgive me for getting off her back...

You know what I say?

Eh.

"Jessie, I'm home!"

"Hi, Luke!"

Jessie then turned to Alicia.

"Hi. Are you one of Luke's friends?"

"Yeah. I'm Alicia Anderson."

Jessie looked at me, then smiled at Alicia. "Nice to meet you, Alicia! I'm Jessie Prescott, but please, call me Jessie."

"Nice to meet you Jessie!" Alicia said as she walked into the penthouse. "Wow, your place is nice!"

Jessie grinned. "Yeah, I know it's... well, Morgan and Christina Ross own it, so..."

"Oh, cool!"

"Yeah. So uh, Alicia. Why don't you go mingle around!"

Alicia nodded and bounced off, and I sighed contentedly ( again, no idea what this word means ) as she left. Jessie grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Ow!" I rubbed the side of my arm dramatically.

"So what's up?"

"You like this girl, don't you?"

I stared at Jessie, puzzled, but then a smirk crossed my face.

"Why? Are you... oh, I don't know... _jealous_?"

"Jealous? Wha-no! I'm just asking! Look, you've had a crush on me since I moved here. I guess...I'm just _elated_ that you've found another girl that you like. That actually likes you back."

"Cool. So... can I have my arm back now?"

Jessie looked to her hand, which still grasped me by the wrist.

"Oh." She chuckled sheepishly. "Sure." She let go of my hand and I went back to Alicia, who was hitting it off with Emma.

"Oh, hi, Luke. Alicia and I were just talking about the importance of proper fashion and all things glitter. Turns out, we both major in fashion."

I snorted. "And I don't? I have a pretty sweet style. I mean, in case you haven't noticed." I turned around slowly to prove my point.

Emma scoffed. "Please. The only thing you major in is the art of _stink_."

I saw Alicia stiffle a giggle. Then she looked at her watch. "Yeah, well, I've had a great time here, but I gotta go. Can I visit again soon?"

"Of course!" Jessie said.

"Great! Ok, bye guys!"

"Wait!" I called. "Let me take you there. It's fine; we're in the same apartment."

Alicia tilted her head, then grinned at me. "Sure!"

We stepped into the elevator. I got a text from Jessie.

 _Well, look mr. Gentlman! ;)_

I looked at it and imagined Emma and Jessie laughing as they reread the text. I texted them back.

 _-_- Really?_

I could practically hear them bursting into laughter as they read my text. Just then, we reached Alicia's floor.

"Bye Alicia! See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yep! Bye Luke!"

I went back into the elevator, still smiling and waving. As soon as the doors closed, my face turned into a scowl. When the elevator reached the penthouse, I went inside. And chased Emma.

"I am going to _KILL_ YOU!"

 **Author's Note: This was my first fanfic, so go easy on me! Anyway...in the next chapter, Alicia and Luke dance in the park! I forgot the names of Luke's best friends, so I came up with one on random. Tell me what you think and please be nice! Like, no swear words. But yeah. Have fun reading!**


	2. Dancing In The Park

It was Friday. We had just finished school for the day, and I was escaping from a lecture from my teacher. Teachers, am I right? Anyway. I headed down to Central Park like I always do on Fridays, and guess who I saw there?

You guessed right.

 _Alicia_.

And she was dancing. A pretty good dancer, too. She flipped and turned, and then she stood up and saw me. She blushed and looked down but then she looked back up and smiled at me.

"Uh... Hey, Luke! I was just dancing! Did you come to dance too?"

"Yeah! Um, but I forgot to bring my music so..." I turned to try to escape while I could.

"Oh, no, it's okay, I brought music. You can dance to it."

I mentally facepalmed. There were no longer butterflies in my stomach. They were now a herd of elephants.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." I said. Just as I started to dance, I saw a familiar face in the crowd. Obviously, Alicia did, too because she looked as horrified as I did.

"Connie?!"

"Thomas?!"

The last thing I saw before everything went black was Alicia about to faint, just like I was.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. Then I remembered what happened.

"Alicia..." I said groggily as I rubbed my eyes. I sat up slowly.

 _Alicia._ I thought. _Is she okay?_

I went downstairs to Jessie.

"Hey, Jessie? Is Alicia okay?"

Emma came up behind me with Zuri.

"Oooooh, Luke's got a cruuuush! Invite me to your wedding!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Jessie pointed to the couch. "Yeah, she's right there."

I walked over to the couch and stood over Alicia.

"Hey, Alicia. You up?"

Alicia slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Look, I know I'm adorable, but there's no need to pass out over it!"

I thought I heard her mumble, "That's true," but I shook the thought out of my head.

Alicia looked around. "So, we were in the park, fainted, and ended up here?"

"Yep; pretty much."

"Well, I don't want to bother you, so I'll just-"

Jessie stopped her. "No, no, you're not bothering anyone! I'll have Bertram make you something to eat and you can hang out here awhile."

"Oh! That's nice of you, Jessie!"

"Oh, it's...it's no problem. Hey, Bertram! Make us some pancakes!"

"Sure thing, Jessie,"

As always, he sounded tired and sarcastic.

Later, we were all seated at the kitchen table and eating pancakes.

"Mmm, Bertram, these are delicious! Better than many pancakes I've ever tasted!" Alicia said.

Bertram smiled. "See, Jessie? At least _someone_ appreciates the work I put in!"

After our pancakes, Alicia stood up and excused herself. "Jessie, may I talk to you alone?"

Jessie nodded. "Of course,"

They went to the guest room to talk.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "I gotta go too. I've got video games to win."

But I was lying. Really, I was going to eavesdrop on Jessie and Alicia. If it was so important to go into the guest room and lock the door, I _needed_ to hear it.

"So what's up?"

"Well... It's about Luke."

 _About me? What did I do?_

"You like him, don't you?"

"Wha-how did you know I was gonna say that?"

"I've been watching. The way you look at him gave it away." Jessie said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess... but... it feels kinda strange to have such a huge crush on a guy you met a week ago."

 _Seriously? She has a crush on me? So she_ had _said 'that's true' earlier on the couch!_

"Awww, I know how you feel. Well... tell you what: The winter dance is coming up at your school. Why don't you ask Luke and see what he says?"

Um, _yes_!

"Okay. Thanks, Jessie."

My cue! I jumped into my room and sat on my bed with my video game. Then I pretended to just have finished playing and was going downstairs. In the hall, I "Just so happened" to run into Alicia.

"Hi, Alicia," I said, but she just blushed, looked down, and sped up down the stairs.

Weeks passed, and the winter dance was approaching quickly. Then, a week before the dance, I decided to make my move.

"Hi, Alicia," I said after school in the hall.

"Hi, Luke. So... I... well, uh... I wanted to ask... um... are you... ya know... taking anyone to the dance on Saturday?"

"Uh, actually, that's just what I wanted to ask you! Uh, no. I'm not taking anyone. Why?"

"I was wondering... do you wanna... go with me?"

Though I knew this would happen, I felt my cheeks get warmer and I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I mean, it's fine if you don't want to-"

"No, no, I... I would love to go," I said nervously.

The silence after that was awkward. Then I saw Connie. _Again._ And I guess Alicia saw Thomas again, 'cause she gasped just like I did.

"Oh, Lukie-Pookie!"

"Hello, my Alicia. May I help you today?"

I stepped over to Connie, and from where I was I could hear Connie saying, "Back off, Thomas; I like someone else now."

I turned back to Connie. "Connie, I like somebody else now. Please, back off."

Connie gasped. "Who? Is it Jessie?"

"No! It's... well, I can't tell you, 'cause then you would hurt her."

Connie's voice turned sinister. "Well, if you won't tell me, I'll have to find... out."

Then she skipped off. Alicia turned to me. "Who's Connie?"

"That creepy girl that just left. She's madly in love with me."

"I don't blame her," Alicia muttered. "Anyway, same for Thomas. And I was wondering: can I have dinner at your house? I just texted my parents; they said it'd be alright."

"Ok, hold on, let me text Jessie."

 _Hey alicia wants to have dinner at our place. Is that ok? She already txtd her parents and they said yes._

A few minutes later, I got a reply.

 _Sure, I'll ask bertram to cook something. L8r!_

And dinner was _awesome_.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter ended so abruptly, but I was trying to not get to 1,100 in words, excluding my authors notes. I am going to explain the dinner in Ch3. Well, have a great day! (Or night!)**


	3. Everything But The Dance

Like I said before, dinner was _awesome_. Alicia looked really nice. I mean, I know it wasn't a date or anything like that, but she was wearing a cute sundress, so... Anyway. Since Alicia was a _huge_ fan of Bertram's cooking, he made us a _lobster dinner_.  
Usually, Dinner is eating cereal in front of the T.V., but we had a guest over, so we had to eat dinner like a normal family. Plus, who could resist a lobster dinner? Not me!

Anyhow...

By the end of the dinner, we were all stuffed. But I had to say, it was _delicious_.

"Hey, anyone wanna play tea party with Millie the Mermaid, Cubby the Bear and me?" Zuri said.

Alicia stood up. "I'll play!"

Emma did too. "Yeah, sure Zuri."

Alicia smiled down at Zuri. "By the way, I love your tutu!"

Zuri put her hands on her hips and grinned. "I like you." She decided. Then she grabbed Alicia's wrist and began to pull her upstairs.

 _Sorry,_ I mouthed from the table.

 _It's fine,_ she mouthed back and winked.

They came back downstairs later.

"And remember, sleepover on Wednesday to Friday!" Emma was saying.

"Got it!" Alicia said. Alicia sat on the couch. "So—Who's ready for the Christmas dance on Saturday! I am!"

Jessie winked at her.

"Me, too!" I said.

"I am ready! I will be going to the dance with Livi!" Ravi said.

Livi was some girl that Ravi liked. She loved Mrs. Kipling-and Ravi.

"Seriously?" Emma scoffed. "You?"

"Aur aap ke lie hee hai!" Ravi muttered in Hindi.

…...

The next day, I found Alicia at her locker, talking to Connie. Connie whipped around to face me.

"Lukie-pookie! How _could_ you?! Try to ditch me for some random girl you met in math class?!"

"But...I met _you_ in math class,"

"Well, yeah, but... Ugh! That's not the point! The _point_ is, you tried to leave me, Lukie-Poo! I'm _done_ with this relationship!"

"Oh, you mean the one we never had?"

"Ugh!" Connie grunted before storming off. Just then Thomas came up.

"Yeah. You chose the right guy. You _ditched_ me for this... freckle-faced, curly-haired, non-intelligent idiot!"

"But seriously... no one can resist those freckles. I mean, seriously. Have you met the guy? And isn't 'non intelligent idiot' kind of redundant?"

"That's true, on both accounts," Thomas remarked, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Well, I have found a _better_ match," he said turning to Connie.

"Oh, Connie, my love!" Connie rushed to Thomas. "Meet my girlfriend, Connie."

"Well, that was fast," Alicia said, amazed.

…...

The night of the dance.

I went to pick Alicia up in. She was... beautiful. She had her chestnut brown hair in a bun, and she wore a lavender mini dress with sequins everywhere.

"So..."

"So..."

"Erm... you look nice,"

"Yeah! Uh, you... you look good, too!"

"So... um... the taxi's here. Should we go?"

"Oh! Um, yeah! Let's go." Alicia stuttered, stepping inside the taxi.

 **Author's Note: OMG! This was short, but I wanted to save the best part for the next chapter. You'll see what it is soon enough...**

 **-Cassie**


	4. Dancer

After the taxi arrived at school, we stepped out arm in arm.

"Shall we?" I asked nervously.

Alicia nodded.

We walked into the building and admired the decorations. Christmas lights, tinsel, the whole gym in red and green.

Alicia's favorite song started, _Run for your Money_ , and she sang along to it.

" _Don't underestimate me I am powerful, And I know I can do it if I keep thinking, trying, and then one day you will see, I'll...give you a run...for your money."_

I did not know that song.

But I knew Alicia, so I danced with her.

Then we slow danced. She was great! I was scared I would step on her perfect little toes (actually I have _no_ idea what her toes are like...) but her feet glided too gracefullyand quickly to give me that opportunity. We stopped. Then wesaw  
every pair of eyes staring at us. I blushed.

Alicia blushed. And this time, it wasn't because of me.

I looked at Emma nervously.

She briefly glanced up.

 _Oh no_.

We looked up at the same time and...

Oh Christmas Nuts.

 _Mistletoe._

* * *

"Uh...wow!" I said nervously. "I wasn't expecting this, it...I...well, do you..."

She kissed me.

Alicia kissed me.

She looked at me shyly as she got off her tiptoes. My face heated up.

And then I kissed her. Hey, don't look at me! I wasn't expecting that plot twist either!

But I did and it was awesome and I loved it and...and...

 _I loved her._

* * *

 _Applause, applause..._

I had forgotten we were being watched. So I looked at Alicia, and we put on a show!

 _Everybody, clap your hands and feel united, oh oh oh.._

I twirled Alicia and her lavender slip fanned out like a flower.

She surprised everyone, even me by singing along.

"... _move your feet and feel United, oh oh oh, oh yeah! C'mon!"_

As every grinning face clapped along to the beat, I decided to break it down with a few tricks I had up my sleeve...

Breakdance! I flipped and twisted and jumped and Alicia joined in (she wore leggings)!

I saw two people stomp out in a huff.

Connie and Thomas.

Oh well.

With friends like these, who needs enemies? And I mean that in the best way possible.

I loved Alicia, and she loved me.

* * *

 **A/N: Fluffy fluff! ️ I'm not dead, really! I just... With school and**

 **Yeah that's not a valid excuse I last updated this December 2016 I think. Almost a year ago.**

 **So yeah. I'm just grrrrrreat at being a lazy bones.**

 **REFERENCE ALERT BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP**

 **but anyway. First person to guess that reference gets a shoutout in the next and possibly final chapter AND the possibility of their OC being featured in one of my upcoming fics...**

 **Soooo, Byyyyyyyyeeeeeee!**

 **-Cassie**


End file.
